


The tranquility in death

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Although death is known to be something of chaos and sadness,Perhaps for some it's quite the the opposite,Perhaps it even brings peace...Yep I still suck at summaries rip
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	The tranquility in death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sereindawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereindawn/gifts).



> I quite liked this one but still ehh idk  
> Anyway, El here you go:") this broke me but yeah, I hope you like it<3

Lauren darts her eyes rapidly around the room as if she were a bird being targeted, Kieran on the other side of the room knocking down the last of them. She breathes out a sigh of relief but her stomach twists as she looks down at the body of her uncle- the only person in the world who was ever there for her, turned out to be none other than the leader himself.  


Her entire life, she lived a lie.  


But as she looks at Kieran, and he smiles, walking towards her, she can’t help a smile of her own making it’s way on her face, “We did it.” She breathes out.  


He makes it only half-way through her before his smile drops and eyes dilate, complete and utter fear written all over his face; and she supposes she speaks too soon because before she knows what’s happening, he is running towards her like a bolt of lightning, an eagle- she can barely see him, and him taking his sword out of its scabbard, and their bodies collide, as he pushes her side, and she flies with a loud thud.  


Lauren groans as she looks up seeing the two assassins who had been protecting her; one because of orders, one out of love; genuine care but now, the rose haired assassin didn’t have any orders to follow. Lauren’s eyes widen as she watches the two falls, choking, blades stabbed in chests, blood coats the floor, creating a little stream of red for the ants and everything little.  


Belladonna laughs, such a cruel sound, “I knew you would do that.”  


He smiles, “Are you happy now?”  


“I suppose. You always did have better aim than I did.” The devil’s eyes flutters shut, the blade that hugged her chest; sitting comfortably right next to her heart, or even a little in it, “It was nice knowing you, Kier.”  


Silence.  


Lauren still can’t comprehend what just happened. Her eyes remain on the assassin’s corpse, but soon her eyes shift to him; the monster but now, the way he lies, pale, in pain, blood coating his chest, he looks so very human, it hurts, it _hurts_ her so damn much and she hates it.  


She finally manages to stand up, stumbling and making her way to him, falling on her knees as she shakes her head- in denial. Lauren can’t bring herself to speak at first, too shocked. She only stares, holding his face in her hands, brining her hands up and down, softly, as if she were trying to warm him. She only speaks when he chuckles; that ridiculous, annoying chuckle which she loved so dearly and would give up everything in the world if she could hear it every day.  


She looks at him with confused, angry eyes, “Why are you laughing?”  


“Because you look cute- worried and all.”  


Lauren can’t help the tears that well up in her eyes- how could this bastard joke while he was dying? She never let’s go of his face, one hand resting on his chest. He turns to look at her, smiling, “I’m not scared, Lauren.”  


She frowns and shakes her head, “No. _No._ You are scared, you are completely and utterly terrified because you will not- you will _not_ leave me, alright? You’re petrified because everyone is of death- you-“  


He takes hold of the hand that rests on her chest, squeezing it in a plea to stop, and so she does. Her heart breaks at the sight of him. He looks—he looks so weak, so small, so- broken. A tear rolls down her cheek, she hates that it does, she wishes she could be stronger. She (and he, too) always believed she was the stronger one, the one who could hold themselves together.  


“Please don’t leave me.” Another tear rolls down her cheek, “Please- please don’t do this to me.”  


He allows her to continue, and Lauren sucks in a large breath, trying to calm herself down, “You can’t do this to me, Kieran. You can’t _leave_ me, not after everything we’ve been through, not after everything we _could_ be.”  


Kieran sighs and only holds her face, fixing a hard look, not bothering to get sentimental because he knows he has only mere minutes, “ _Lauren._ ”  


When she looks at him, she reminds him of a broken glass- shattered, and a part of him falls apart too, “I—I want to be at peace. This is the only way, this-“  


She slams her fist down, right next to his body, and she shakes- trembles, her lower lip quivers, “No, goddammit, why don’t you get it- _death does nothing, Kieran! _”__ _ _  
__

____

He softly caresses her cheeks, “But it does bring peace for me. You will live your life, you will get married, have kids, grandkids, you will live your life, okay, Lauren?”  


____

Lauren shakes her head, and he brings her wrist to his lips, kissing it so softly, and she looks at him as he smiles- it’s so genuine, and all she wants in the world at that moment; her only desire to wake up seeing that smile, the smile that she loved so much and wanted nothing more than to kiss it, and then embrace him, never let him go, and tell him that she loves him because no one else in the universe could make her feel the way she feels about him.  


____

But reality is a b*tch.  


____

Reality hits her.  


____

She won’t ever see this smile again.  


____

His hand still hasn’t let go of her wrist, but his hand grows increasingly cold, until a tear slips down his own cheek, and he smiles, and whispers, “I love you.”  


____

And before she can reach out to him, he already slips out of her grasp, disappearing into the fray and she still tries because she has never been one to give up but the moment her hand rests on his chest and feels no pulse,  


____

Right then- yes, right then,  


____

That’s when she breaks.  


____

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first time I swore in a fic0-0 (like other than shit)
> 
> If you're wondering I'd I cried while writing this, yep.
> 
> And LISTEN  
> I dont want him to die. I dont believe death will bring him peace. In fact, I believe death doesnt help/solve ANYTHING.
> 
> I've a huge rant in my ig story and I refuse to torture yall with my rants here too
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked that  
> .  
> .  
> You can find me on instagram @kikisartisoffthecharts hehe


End file.
